


vampire

by neo_taeyong



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Byungwoo, Fluff, Human Byunchan, M/M, Slow Dancing, Vampire seungwoo, i suck at tagging i'm sorry, matching pajamas, why is it not a tag ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo_taeyong/pseuds/neo_taeyong
Summary: A night when Byungchan decides to run away, he meets a strange yet beautiful person...
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 15





	vampire

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I post here so, yeah I hope you'll enjoy it !

Quickly, Byungchan puts all the things that he finds around the house, in his backpack. He wants to run away from there. The people, the stress, the pressure... All of it. He simply can't take it anymore, this is too much. Too much for his heart that has grown weaker and weaker through the years.

He zips his bag close and throws it on his shoulder. He walks down the stairs, looks at the place that once used to be his home and closes the door without a regret. He locks it and throws the key into the sewer. This is it. The end of this life he didn't want and the beginning of a new one. He doesn't know where he's going, what will happen or who he's going to become but he's sure that he wants a change.

He puts the hood of his black hoodie on and like a shadow, disappears through the tide of people. He thinks it's funny, how there are so many of them in this town and that not a single one notices when one of them goes missing. He lets out a sarcastic yet somehow sad chuckle ; in the end humans just don't care about each other and that's how it is. Humans are selfish, nothing new.

With multiple thoughts and an unknown direction, Byungchan keeps walking. His head is hanging low because it feels better not making eye contact with anybody. And because the artificial light of the street lamps is giving him headaches. But as he does so, he bumps into someone. They fall on the ground with a thud and stand up angrily. Byungchan is going to blurt out words of apology but they yell "Aren't you going to apologize, you big son of a bitch ?" Byungchan is really scared. He whispers, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" but the someone won't actually let him go easily. They try punching the boy, Byungchan dodges it with ease and starts running into the person’s opposite direction. They follow him but Byungchan is very fast and shakes them off.

He keeps running for a while until his legs give up and he falls on the muddy ground. Byungchan doesn't know how long he's been running but the lights of the town are now far behind him. He looks around with lost eyes and guesses that he might be in a forest but he's not quite sure of it. It's all dark now. Tears start falling down his face, mixing up with the rain that began to fall. They are not tears of sadness nor of happiness but a mix of both. Tears of relief maybe.

His hoodie is sticking to him, wet from the rain. And same for his pants. Every part of his body is cold, freezing even but he feels okay. He doesn't worry about where he could sleep tonight and in all honesty doesn't care, he could fall asleep anywhere at this point. Though, he wants to stand up and go to somewhere drier and more comfortable. But having no strength in his body anymore to do so, he just faints right here and then.

Byungchan is indeed in the forest, all alone, lying in the mud under the icy rain, at every dangerous animal's mercy. If it isn't for the person that comes, picks him up in their strong arms and brings them into their enormous mansion, Byungchan would have surely died on the spot. After passing the giant wood door, the person presses a cold kiss on Byungchan's forehead. And the latter, as if in a fairy tale, flutters his eyes open.

"Hello" the person whispers. At first Byungchan is surprised but freezes in shock when, in the moonlight that shines on them, he sees the most beautiful creature he's ever witnessed. "Good... evening" he hesitates, putting a hand on the other's chest, before letting an uncomfortable silence take place between the two. The unknown person stares at the boy, who offers them an awkward smile.

After a while, Byungchan retrieves his common sense and realises that one, he's in somebody's arms and that he doesn't know who that somebody is ; two, he doesn't even know where he is and could be in total danger and three, hell it's been a long time since the person was holding him in their arms and Byungchan is a 20 years old man, no one could possibly hold him for such. But he doesn't question the last point so much for the moment.

So, trying to not sound rude, he asks "May I know who you are ?" in a small voice. The person doesn't answer right away, still staring at the boy in their arms. Then, Byungchan hears a whisper "I go by the name of Han Seungwoo". His face lights up a bit, before the said Seungwoo continues, this time a little louder, "I was wandering around when I found you, flat on the ground, in the mud. I thought I'd bring you home so you wouldn't freeze to death".

Byungchan smiles, "That's very nice of you, thank you." Seungwoo responds shyly to the smile. He then starts walking deeper into the mansion, his steps echoing on the tiles of the floor. Byungchan is impressed by how big Seungwoo's house is, he even lets a silent "waah". Curious, he questions, "Do you live alone ?" giving Seungwoo something close to puppy eyes. The owner of the place answers quietly, "Yes, I do". Byungchan brings his gaze back to the other's face and looks at him sadly. "Don't you feel lonely ?"

Seungwoo stops abruptly and smiles at the boy, "Everyday" he tells him. The question was asked with so much innocence that it hurt a lot more. And without thinking about it twice, Byungchan slides both his arms around Seungwoo's chest and hugs him the tightest he can. His mom always told him to comfort people who needed it. A light shade of pink tints the other's cheeks, who didn't think the first physical contact he'd had after so long would be such an intimate one. A warm, fuzzy feeling crosses his entire body.

When Seungwoo stops again, he's in front of another wooden door though this one is varnished and looks less old than the entry's. Without showing any sign of tiredness, he lets the boy in his arms, out of them. And only then he realises how tall Byungchan really is, taller than him even. He looked so small when he had picked him up, curled up on himself. So vulnerable. With a gentle grin on the lips, he opens the door that lets the bathroom appear. "Go take a shower, yeah ? You might feel cold." he speaks for Byungchan to hear. "You can leave your clothes in front of the door, I'll put them in the washing-machine. I'll also get you some pajamas." Byungchan is surprised by how nice his host is to a stranger and doesn't feel like he's risking any danger anymore. Smiling, he replies "Sure, thank you so much."

As Seungwoo is about to leave, Byungchan notices the dirt he surely left on the other man's clothes. Byungchan calls him out, "Oh and Mister Seungwoo, you probably should have a shower too. I dirtied your outfit very bad." He motions his finger up and down in the direction of Seungwoo's body, a guilty look in his eyes. The latter looks down at his shirt and decides that a shower is needed indeed. "Right" he states, holding in an embarrassed chuckle. "Go now, I'll bring your change.'' Seungwoo places a hand on Byungchan's back and makes him enter the room.

He then closes the door to give the boy privacy and goes to the dressing room to get him pajamas along with some boxers. After letting them on a small wooden stool just where he said he would, he goes to have a shower himself. Given the height of the mansion, it obviously does not have only one bathroom.

On his side, Byungchan starts to peel the clothes off his body. With some difficulty, yes, but is done in less than five minutes. He tries not to dirty the tiled floor as he does so. And being the polite person that he is, he folds his hoodie, t-shirt and pants and piles them up for Seungwoo to take. He slowly opens the door, verifying that the other isn't somewhere near. When he sees that Seungwoo is, in fact, not, he rapidly takes the striped pajamas and replaces them with his filthy clothes.

After that, he hops in the fancy bathtub. Byungchan wonders what kind of job Seungwoo could be doing to have such expensive things. Or maybe it is an inheritance. Not thinking about it too much, he turns the water on. And looking at it flow, he is suddenly taken by the want of a bath. But not wanting to abuse Seungwoo's sympathy, he already offered him a chance to wash himself ; Byunchan shakes his head no. He's very humble and so, won't ask for more than what he's given.

A few minutes later, when the water is just as Byungchan's liking, he lets it run on him. He closes his eyes and tries to relax into the warm liquid but something is troubling his mind. And for once, he knows exactly what it is. Seungwoo. How the hell did he manage to carry him for such a long time ? Why did his body feel so cold when Byungchan was already freezing ? To those questions, Byungchan can eventually find an answer. The one that is really bothering him is the fact that Seungwoo has no heartbeat. Like none, at all. When he hugged him earlier, he heard nothing. Only silence.

Byungchan has some hypotheses ; the most reasonable and the one he wants to believe in, is that he just didn't hear right. But his ear was right where Seungwoo's heart should be so... he thinks Seungwoo is some kind of monster. The type that has died but whose soul has been brought back to the living. And though the zombie is his only guess, Seungwoo is too beautiful to be one. Byungchan really isn't one to swear, he really isn't, but right now he can't help but shout a loud "What the fuck ?"

  
An instant later, from the other side of the door he hears the one and only Seungwoo asking in a worried voice, "Is everything okay ?" and, with a happy tone he doesn't even notices that he takes, Byungchan replies "Yes, it's fine Mister Seungwoo." Then, a few seconds after the intervention, Byungchan finally realises that Seungwoo is very good and that even if he is a monster, he could never harm him in any way. At least that is the impression he gives and Byungchan isn't scared to ask him whatever question he has on his mind.

In a not so calm state, he finishes his shower. He searches for a towel in the many golden-decorated drawers of the room and once he finds it, he sees that all of them are embroidered with red initials ; HSW. He takes a small one, passes it rapidly in his hair and dries himself. With ease, he puts on the boxers and pajamas and quickly takes a look in the big mirror on the wall to fix his hair. When he decides that he is decent in his appearance and that the bathroom is somehow clean, he goes to meet Seungwoo. In the long corridors, he observes the shiny black walls and the framed pictures that are hanged on it. Byungchan believes he can recognize Seungwoo on one of them.

As he arrives in what he guesses is the living room, he sees Seungwoo in pajamas similar to his. Blue and white stripes. The man is busy arranging the branches in the fire he started in the chimney minutes ago so he doesn't see Byungchan straightaway. The latter thinks is pretty how the flames reflect on Seungwoo's face. With a small smile, "Uh, Mister Seungwoo ?" Byungchan attempts, to get his attention. He goes deeper into the room when Seungwoo answers "Yes ?" not turning his gaze from the fire. Byungchan opens his mouth to say something but Seungwoo cuts him off, "Do you want to eat anything ? I can prepare it for you." he proposes. Again, Byungchan finds his host very considerate. It's been a long time since he last ate but he doesn't feel hungry so, respectfully he replies, "I'm fine, thanks. Do you want any help ?" to which Seungwoo shakes his head no.

With a chuckle, Seungwoo says, "Are you going to stand here all night ?" A slight blush appears on Byungchan's face. "Please, take a seat" he offers gently. Byungchan thus goes to sit down on the burgundy sofa facing the fireplace, uttering a small "Thank you". And letting out a sigh, he melts because of how comfortable it is. Seungwoo puts away the item he used for the fire and takes a seat next to Byungchan. Creating a warm and casual atmosphere, the fire is the only source of light. The branches cracking into it and their mixed breathing are the only noise they can hear in all the house. Byungchan has his eyes closed and so has Seungwoo. For about twenty minutes the boys just enjoy the moment, deep into the night.

Then, breaking the silence, "Say, Mister Seungwoo, why didn't you ask my name ?" Byungchan questions, not opening his eyes. His fingers are playing with each other but not in a nervous way. Without a move either, Seungwoo simply answers, "If you don't want to tell me your name yourself, then I won't ask nor force you in any way. If you don't want to tell me at all, it's also fine by me." as if it is the most normal thing in the world . Byungchan is once again shocked by how respectful the other is ; the truth is, he just isn't used to so much respect and goodness. "My name is Byungchan" he speaks, thinking that such a good man deserves to know his name. "It's pretty" Seungwoo says almost inaudibly. But Byungchan hears it anyway and whispers a "Thank you."

And with that said, the silence floods the room again. Byungchan mindlessly gets closer to Seungwoo, as if to receive some sort of comfort ; their thighs and shoulders are now touching but neither of them seem to mind it. Seungwoo directs his gaze to the fire while Byungchan decides to direct his towards Seungwoo's face. This way, he examines the other's side profile precisely and without a surprise, realises that Seungwoo is even more beautiful up close. With hesitation, Byungchan lifts up his hand. He slowly approaches it to Seungwoo's face and, plucking up courage, caresses his cheek oh so sweetly. Not expecting this, Seungwoo feels the blood rushing to his face.

Byungchan feels Seungwoo's soft yet icy skin under his fingers. The touch isn't displeasent but he has a question that he's itching to ask. So he does, on an innocent tone, "Mister Seungwoo, why is your body so cold ?" as if it's a common thing to ask. Seungwoo tenses, but soon relaxes when he looks at Byungchan and realises that he could totally put all his trust in him. With a sad smile, "Do you want the real version or the embellished one ?"

Not stopping his soft caresses, Byungchan crocks a brow and answers, unsure, "The real one I guess." With a timid hand, Seungwoo goes to take Byungchan's. "Can I ?" he says, looking at the boy and waiting for him to approve or not his gesture. Byungchan smiles gently and nods. Not even a second later, he feels his hand being enveloped by a cold one. Seungwoo then questions hopefully, "Promise you won't run away ?" his eyes full of fear of rejection. Seeing the man's state, Byungchan feels like he needs some reassurance. And so, he gives him. He tightens his hold on the other's hand and with another gentle smile, "I promise".

Seungwoo takes a deep breath and tries to relax. Then, he looks deep into Byungchan's eyes with bright red ones. "I'm a vampire, Byungchan." he confesses. The boy is shocked for half a second but thinks that now, everything makes sense somehow. And instead of being scared and wanting to run away, he suddenly finds Seungwoo more interesting than he already did. He also finds the way the other pronounces his name very, very attractive but he will never admit that. Byungchan doesn't remove his hand from Seungwoo's.

Losing his confidence, the man before him has now his eyes closed almost forcefully, scared of the reaction that Byungchan could have had. He's only told a few people that he is a vampire and all of those either ran away or tried to kill him. But Byungchan isn't one of them and, cupping his cheek, he reassures Seungwoo once again. The latter relaxes into the touch and resists the urge to press a kiss on the boy's wrist. Byungchan is one in a million, Seungwoo thinks.

"So tell me, do vampires really are repelled by garlic or is it just a myth ?" Byungchan asks playfully, to relax the atmosphere. Not expecting this at all, Seungwoo lets out a chuckle and Byungchan's eyes open wide, utterly surprised. The man then starts laughing his heart out, as if he didn't laugh in ages. Byungchan is almost shocked at the sight, but in a very good way. He even begins to laugh together with Seungwoo, some tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He didn't feel this delighted in a while, neither did Seungwoo.

After a good five minutes, they both calm down. Seungwoo doesn't give an answer to what he was asked but Byungchan doesn't expect one. Instead, he decides to have a casual talk with the boy next to him, he explains what it's like to be a supernatural creature in this world where humans reign. What it's like to try to live with them and integrate oneself into the human population. How in the end, he gave up living into a brute's world and went back to living in the very manor they are in right now. Byungchan is very interested in what the man is saying and doesn't fail to show it. He asks several questions, obviously more serious than the first one, to which Seungwoo replies nicely.

They don't notice when they fall asleep. And once they wake up, Seungwoo is lying on the sofa, legs on Byungchan's lap. He rubs his eyes to get the sleep off them and it really reminds Byungchan of a little kid. The latter smiles slightly. Not changing his position because it feels good like that, Seungwoo then looks at the boy before him with fond eyes ; and Byungchan looks back at him just the same. Somehow, they really don't want this very moment to end.

And it doesn't. Not until Seungwoo stands up and leaves a sensation of cold on Byungchan's lap. He goes to revive the flames, them shining on his face once again. Then he puts a vinyl disc on the big, bronze record-player. Soon enough, classic, slow music is filling the whole mansion. And a teasing smile on the lips, Seungwoo goes back to Byungchan who looks at him with a slight smirk. Offering him his hand, "Will you accept this dance ?" he questions gently. His grin growing brighter, "Of course" Byungchan replies.

He lets his hand lay in Seungwoo's and stands up beautifully. Seungwoo guides them right in front of the chimney, on the red carpet that's on the floor. All around them are several sofas and armchairs. One could say that's kind of scary but Byungchan thinks it's romantic, dancing in the dark, with only the fire illuminating them. And not knowing how to hold back anymore, he initiates a hug, sliding both of his arms around Seungwoo's slightly smaller body. Seungwoo is surprised for a second but obviously responds to it by locking his arms behind Byungchan's neck. They start swinging slowly left and right, to the rhythm of the music and the way they look at each other gets lovelier by the minutes passing. At the end of the first song, Byungchan offers Seungwoo another bright grin and the latter thinks he's so blessed to have this boy right in his arms.

As the second song echoes in the house, Byungchan rests his head on the top of Seungwoo's, bringing him closer if that's even possible at this point. Seungwoo blushes a dark shade of red and is glad the other cannot see it. He lets himself guide by Byungchan's steps, inhaling his scent as he does so. He doesn't know if he wants to leave a kiss on it or bite hard into it, but Seungwoo looks at his exposed neck with longing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had a good reading time ! <3


End file.
